


Measure the coefficient of static friction between us

by DanielleItLouderNow



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanielleItLouderNow/pseuds/DanielleItLouderNow
Summary: Korra interrupts Asami in the garage





	Measure the coefficient of static friction between us

Asami yelped as she watched the undercarriage fly by at an alarming speed.

Luckily, she'd been on a creeper and didn't have herself elbow deep in the transmission, arm sandwiched between gears while she adjusted the tension of a belt like she had only moments ago.

It had happened once before: Mako pulled her from under a project without a care because he was bored. Her ass was raw for days and the scores from the gear teeth were ghastly. She'd jokingly told everyone she'd been mauled by a mooselion. She didn't actually expect anyone to believe her...

Mako threw it in her face later when their relationship turned to ash; she was always too focused on her projects to pay him any mind and it had gotten her injured, then she turned it into a joke.

Well joke him if he can't take a fuck.

This time when Asami was yanked from under her Satomobile, she was greeted with a warm, timid smile and bright, beautiful eyes.

There was only one person in all the worlds she wouldn't immediately throw her wrench at for pulling this stunt.

Korra rubbed the back of her neck nervously and Asami melted, a small smirk twitching the corner of her lips.

Korra had become a near constant presence in her life as of late, but Asami rarely knew where they stood.

They were friends.

They were friends who cuddled.

They were friends who cuddled and spent all their free time together.

They were friends who cuddled and spent all their free time together and often slept in the same bed.

It was... complicated.

It became a habit after Korra was poisoned, Asami climbing into bed with her at night to ease away the pain and terror that often chased her well into the morning.

Korra returned the favor when Asami's dad was ripped from her, offering a solid comfort and steady support she often clung to as she cried herself to sleep.

Asami tried to pretend her feelings hadn't shifted, that she wasn't in love with her best friend.

But she'd be damned if her whole face didn't burn anytime Korra looked at her too long.

This was one of those times.

She felt heat crawl up her neck and singe the tip of her ears.

And wouldn't you know it, she'd caught Korra blushing too, her eyes flitting quickly from Asami's lips to her eyes to anywhere but her.

After an awkward beat of silence, Korra offered her hand to Asami, always the prefect gentleman, even among so-called gentleman (another Mako sore-spot).

Asami grasped Korra's hand in her own, noting the oil that smudged onto the warm, dark skin. She quickly calculated the likelihood of injury, and in a bold move, yanked Korra on top of her.

Korra's eyes widened in shock as Asami ran through another set of variables, determining the risk was well worth the reward.

But Korra, ever brash, beat her to the punch and they met somewhere in the middle. A brushing of lips, the nuzzling of noses, a small breath shared. A series of firsts and new sensations and unspoken words and shared desires and... and....

"Stop thinking," Korra whispered, her lips forming the words against Asami's. "Be my girlfriend."

And for once, Asami didn't have to think at all.

 


End file.
